Do You Remember?
"Hey, do you two remember the first time I took you two out on a camping trip?" said the older male sitting at the table. "Dude how could we forget, we were out there for three weeks." "And it was fun," butted in the younger girl as she split the newest round of drinks between the three of them. "Was it then when I taught you how to climb trees?" "No that was the second time, I think," hummed the other male sitting at the dimly lit table. "On our first trip, you taught us about hunting." "Oh, I remember. It was two days before you got your first rabbit," saying this the older man lifted his shot glass and downed another mouthful of the clear liquid. "Look at you now, though." "I think you can say that the students have overcome the master," laughed the younger man. "Keep dreaming." "You still fuck up all the time, brother." "Like hell I do, bitch. I've killed so many time I've lost count!" shouted the younger male to the response of laughter from his siblings. Breaking the laughter the older brother cut in. "You know numbers mean nothing." "There just lines on paper. That's all they are, little lines on paper." The girl lent across the table. "Hannah’s not a number though," said the girls twin. "I mean they're not all the same, some are ALOT more interesting than you know." "Like that messed up kid with the freaky face. That pretty smile cut deep in his skin." Laughing at the memory of him she continued. "He's not a boring human, not like the others." Pouring another shot the oldest sibling looked towards his little sister. "Now he's not human, sis. He once was, but not now." "What do you mean?" both the twins spoke in perfect sink. "When you let go of your humanity then you are no longer human. That man that you're talking about killed so many he's not even… not even human.” “When did we stop being human?” said the twins again. “Fools, you were never human, but if you’re asking when you lost your humanity that was on the first camping trip, remember?” There blank stares told it all. With a sigh the older demon lent back and started to tell them the story. “Remember that first trip we took, I drove you two out into the forest and we stayed in the small cabin in the woods. I took you out there since at the time dad was having some issues, so I took you on holiday; well I called it that. Everything sounds so much more fun when you are ten so you two loved it regardless of that fucking long car ride. Well, when we where there, I taught you about traps and how to catch rabbits. You know, biting or pulling their heads off. Well, on the last week I spotted some other campers in the wood, so I told you two that they were going to be the new play toy, since you had gotten bored of killing rabbits and deer. I told you to wait until night and then go in.” He paused to look at his siblings who were listen intently to the tale. “You went in first Roma, you jumped the gun as always, in a way only you can do but you got the job done, you ripped thought that guys neck and you,” he turned to his younger sister. “You caught the one who tried to run off. If memory serves me, then you pulled one of his legs off and watched him scramble away before killing him. Even then, you were a twisted little thing, weren’t you, Snszhana?” “I remember now, brother.” Jumping up in her hyper style she then ran over and hugged her older brother. “So, you did forget then?” “Don’t be stupid Deceal, we were testing you,” Roma said unconvincingly. “Fool.” Pushing his sister off, he stood up. “Right, I’ve had enough to drink now, we need to clean up.” “Oh come on bro, it’s not to bad,” huffed the male twin. “I mean, I made it neat, I broke his neck and no blood was spilled at all.” “At all,” repeated the other twin even though her hands had splashed with crimson, which dyed her pale skin. “Yes but there are still two dead people in a house and you two were only complying this morning about not having anyone to eat.” He turned to the dark room where the corpses of two younger adults lay, one had been left in an odd pose, half thrown over a chair with their eyes removed. One of the twins had taken it upon themselves to light candles to melt into the empty holes. The dim light that the red flames threw was lighting the room in a deep red with dancing shadows. The other had a large hole ripped into their chest with multiple exposed organs. “Fine but you are helping, you freaking vege.” Category:Death Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dismemberment